Experimento RK-02
by cristal12997
Summary: "¡ELLA DEBE REGRESAR SIN IMPORTAR EL COSTO!" "¡No dejare que te hagan daño!" "Me gustaría volver a ver los fuegos artificiales contigo" "Por fin estaremos juntas..." Su más grande sueño era en ver con sus propios ojos el mundo exterior. Y cuando logra escapar del lugar en el que la mantuvieron encerrada por muchos años, se dio cuenta de algo. Ella no sabe nada del mundo externo.
1. Libre

**Lo siento por los del tipo horror, pero no puedo evitarlo últimamente he estado pensando en hacer unos pocos fics del tipo horror acompañado del romance o la angustia u.u es que siempre quise hacerlos xD aun que es probable de que los capítulos sean menores de cinco o seis. Por cierto el capitulo puede que sea un poco sentimental.**

* * *

 **Libre**

 _Hermosa._

 _Aberración._

 _Majestuosa._

 _Monstruo._

 _Divina._

 _Mutante._

 _Espectacular._

 _Conejillo de indias._

 _El ser perfecto._

 _Ella cambiara al mundo._

 _Ella creara nuestra era de oro._

 _En cuanto ella despierte y este bajo mi control será el comienzo de una nueva era._

Eso era lo que escuchaba de la gente extraña a su alrededor. No sabía en donde estaba. Solo sabía que estaba en un lugar frio, húmedo y oscuro.

Muy, muy oscuro.

Al principio sintió mucho miedo de estar rodeada de pura oscuridad y su única compañía eran las extrañas boses que ella escuchaba desde que fue confinada a ese frio y aterrador lugar.

Pero también recordaba algo además del color negro.

Se acordó de haber visto varios colores y saber sus nombres como el blanco, amarillo, azul, verde, rojo y morado.

Pero no sabía en dónde los vio.

A veces, cuando abría los ojos veía burbujas salir frente a su cara en una especie de agua verde y lograba encontrar unas figuras extrañas vestidas de blanco hablando con otras. Después decían cosas de las que ella está acostumbrada a escuchar y también cosas que ella no lograba entender. Perecía que esas figuras blancas la querían… pero a la vez no.

No entendía nada.

Tal vez si la odiaban.

Hubo una vez en que ella extendió su brazo para querer tocar a esa gente de blanco. Pero solo sintió una especie de campo de fuerza que le impidió extender más su brazo y querer tocarlos.

 _¡Duérmanla!_

Escucho gritarle a alguien y después de eso se volvió a dormir.

Desde entonces no a querido volver alguna otra extremidad suya.

También recordó que una vez escucho hablar a eso seres de blanco que había cosas que le llamaron su atención y los escucho atentamente mientras tenia cerrado los ojos.

Decían que encontraron y probaron algo delicioso que no se podía evitar ponerlo una y otra vez en la boca. Ver a gente volar por el cielo y también que personas extrañas morían y revivían y que eran muy difíciles de matar. También que había luces de muchos colores de los que ella podría imaginar. Y también del agua y el hielo que caían del cielo.

No sabía lo que era el cielo, o el hielo. Pero debía ser bonito si hablaban mucho de eso.

También logro oír una voz peculiar que hacia querer escuchar más. La voz era rápida y decía frases que no entendía pero que si sonaban muy bien. Y también el sonido que acompañaba a esa veloz pero hermosa voz.

El solo escuchar de esas cosas que nunca ha visto pero si oído de ellas le hacía querer salir de esa oscuridad de la que estaba rodeada y ver con sus propios ojos en como es el mundo que está más allá de su mundo negro y ese raro liquido verde del que estaba dentro y volvía distorsionada a la gente de afuera.

Escucho a alguien decir una vez que si deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas se te puede hacer realidad.

Lo que ella más deseaba que cualquier otra cosa. Algo que ella quiso desde el momento en que empezó a escuchar a los extraños que estaban fuera del campo de fuerza. Eran las luces que salían en el cielo que eran de muchos colores que ella desconoce por completo.

Ese es su más grande anhelo.

Pero…

Lo único que podía hacer era dormir.

.

 _CRASH_

Se asustó mucho en cuanto escucho el fuerte ruido de algo que se rompió y también escuchar un objeto pesado caer al suelo junto con los apresurados pasos que se alejaban del lugar en donde ella estaba.

Pero ella se sobresaltó aún más al sentir que ella se alejaba del lugar en donde ha estado quieta desde que podía recordar. Cuando cayó sobre una superficie dura y plana y estaba fuera de ese líquido singular empezó a toser mientras sentía que su pecho empezaba a arder. Le dolió mucho. Cuando no creyó resistir más, sin darse cuenta abrió la boca y empezó a succionar y expulsar aire y empezó a respirar. Según fue lo que escucho de los seres de blanco.

Ella batallo mucho mientras respiraba y tosía hasta que ella empezó a acostumbrarse. Cuando miro lo que había fuera del agua por primera vez había muchas cosas que nunca había visto. Y también varias luces de colores que salían de figuras rectangulares con dibujos extraños.

Ella se miró a sí misma.

No se había podido ver muy bien ya que el líquido de color le impedía tener una imagen clara de sus propias extremidades. Nunca imagino que serían tan largas. En especial las que estaban de su cintura para abajo. Tal vez fue porque siempre estuvo en posición fetal. Ella se tocó a sí misma con curiosidad. Le impresiono la suavidad que su cuerpo poseía. Ella se tocó los hombros, sus pechos y su vientre. En especial los pechos. Eran un poco más voluminosos y suaves que el resto. Pero cuando estaba por tocar el área de entre sus piernas se detuvo.

No supo porque pero algo en ese lugar le hacía sentir un extraño dolor sin siquiera haberlo tocado.

Al mirar su espalda quedo asombrada.

¡Encontró amarillo!

Nunca se sintió tan feliz por un color.

Comenzaba desde su cabeza y se detenía hasta la mitad de sus posaderas. Si no mal recordaba una de las personas lo llamo cabello.

Cuando dejo de admirar su pelo, ella movió sus piernas por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sintió un cosquilleo. Fue algo incómodo aunque solo duro casi dos minutos. Con cuidado ella empezó a levantar sus piernas mientras apoyaba sus manos en el frio piso. Le tomo unos cuatro intentos ya que cada vez que se ponía de pie se caía casi al instante.

Cuando logro estar de pie dio su primer paso. Se tambaleo un poco pero pudo evitar caerse. Con calma dio otro paso. Como si estuviera en medio de un campo minado o sobre una cuerda floja. Cuando logro caminar y sin tambalearse empezó a moverse con más confianza. Tenía que admitirlo se sentía alta y orgullosa de sí misma. Nunca le vino a la cabeza de que caminar fuera tan difícil pero a la vez tan fácil.

Sin darse cuenta atravesó el umbral de la puerta llevándola por el pasillo. Estaba tan entretenida viendo como caminaba que no se dio cuenta de dos cosas muy importantes.

Una, era en que en cualquier segundo ella podría ser captada por las cámaras de seguridad.

Dos, estaba completamente desnuda.

Pero claro, ella no sabia que la podrían encontrar con esos aparatos y que eso último estaba mal.

.

En una recamara con una habitación muy grande estaba un escritorio con archivos muy importantes siendo leídos y firmados por un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Y con el traje negro que llevaba puesto lo hacía ver muy atractivo.

– Zatsune-sama

El mencionado levanto la vista de los papeles para ver a una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos morados que bestia de un traje de oficina color lavanda que parecía algo agitada.

– Lola ¿Qué ocurre? – La miro con molestia – ¿No sabes que estos papeles son muy importantes? Y ya te dije que me llames Mikuo-sama

– Uno de los experimentos se escapó Mikuo-sama

– ¿Solo eso? – No se molestó en ocultar su decepción – deja que nuestros soldados se encarguen de él

– Pero Mikuo-sama – tomo un gran respiro – es el experimento RK-02

– Como dije antes, deja que nuestros soldados…

Lola observo como Mikuo se levantó de golpe de su silla giratoria y arrojo los papeles al suelo. Antes de que se diera cuenta el peli-negro la agarro los hombros y empezó a sacudirla con fuerza mientras una cara que reflejaba cólera se hizo presente en él.

– ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ESCAPÓ EL RK-02?! – le grito a la cara mientras dejo de sacudirla.

– No lo sabemos Mikuo-sama – trato de no mirarlo a la cara – cuando entramos a su cuarto encontramos el tubo de vidrio que la mantenía cautiva roto

– ¡¿Cómo que roto?! – Pregunto entre dientes mientras se esforzaba por no golpear a la mujer que tenía enfrente – ¿Con que lo rompieron?

– Con una de las sillas que había en la habitación

– ¿Y saben quién fue el que lo rompió? – entrecerró los ojos.

– No, las cámaras de la habitación y de los pasillos no funcionaban

– ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que se escapó?

– Hace unos momentos por una de las cámaras que aun funcionaban – dijo monótonamente la peli-negra.

– ¿Y hace cuanto que esa cámara lo filmo? – una vena apareció en su frente.

–… Hace casi una hora

 _SLAP_

La mujer cayó duramente al suelo con una marca roja en su mejilla. Miro a su jefe y no le sorprendió en casi ser invadido por una ira asesina y que la tenga de objetivo.

– ¡Eres una inútil! – Exclamo con furor – ¡¿No sé porque te tengo de secretaria?! Debí contratar a mi hermana – Mikuo miro a la mujer en el suelo. Se le acerco y le sujeto por el cuello – dile a los soldados que usen balas tranquilizantes, no quiero que usen las de plomo y ella quede como queso suizo

Con eso último la dejo caer en el suelo y observo como se levantaba para después irse. Cuando se quedó solo dejo salir un grito de frustración.

.

Hermoso.

Era lo único que le venía a la mente.

Sus pies estaban sobre el suave césped verde mientras miraba embobada el gran y extenso mar y el alto cielo con sus nubes que parecen muy esponjosas. Observo la bella vista mientras el suave viento besaba su cara y movía débilmente sus amarillos pelos.

Era mucho más precioso de lo que había imaginado. Era algo que iba a atesorar por siempre.

Ella camino hacia adelante mientras ignoraba el peligro que le esperaba adelante. No muy lejos de ella estaba un precipicio que era golpeado por las olas del océano. Quería disfrutar más de estar fuera de ese campo mágico y ver más cosas que nunca ha visto y más colores de los que ella podría imaginar jamás.

– ¡RK-02!

Se detuvo al escuchar que alguien gritaba. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y miro a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos rojos y junto a él estaba una mujer de cabellos negros con ojos morados, junto con otros hombres de negro y ella desconoció que ellos le estaban apuntando con pistolas.

– No des otro paso más, RK-02

No supo a quien le hablaba pero aun así se sintió un poco intimidada al ver a muchos hombres que la miraban mal y otros tenían la cara un poco roja. Eran muchos contra uno.

– RK-02, si no quieres salir lastimada regresa ahora mismo con nosotros

Ella no sabía a lo que él se refería. Pero el recuerdo de estar dentro de ese campo de fuerza mágico con ese raro líquido verde y las palabras de la gente desconocida que con el tiempo supo cuáles eran las que no le gustaba oír le vino a la mente. Ella quería ver más cosas del mundo de afuera. Quería ver a la gente que vuela. Quería ver a la gente que se levantaba una y otra vez. Pero sobre todo...

Ella quería ver las luces del cielo.

Ella camino hacia atrás en un intento de alejarse de esas personas que no les agradaba.

– No

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Y sin darse cuenta ella retrocedió demasiado y cayo del precipicio al océano.

* * *

 **Si quieren saber que será de ella y el porque "las personas de blanco" le dicen monstruo, mutante entre otras cosas.**

 **¡Tendrán que esperar!**

 **Después de todo no debo hacer spoiler o le quitaría el sentido a la historia. Y no puedo permitir eso... tal vez un poco con mi amiga Citlalli, pero eso es punto y aparte. Y también puede que este fic solo sea de cuatro capítulos. Bueno recibo todo tipo de comentarios y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Nota:**

 **Mikuo Zatsune: la versión masculina de Miku Zatsune y la versión oscura de Mikuo Hatsune. Normalmente viste de ropas negras y se desconoce su personalidad, pero algunas veces se le clasifica como un yandere.**


	2. Agua Carmesí

**Un año... no, mas de un año desde que publique este fic y no lo e continuado hasta ahora, malditas tareas, solo espero poder seguir actualizando, aunque mis vacaciones están por terminar. Solo espero tener mas tiempo de escribir esta vez, excepto en las temporadas de exámenes, ahí no tengo opción T-T ... pero antes:**

 **Advertencia: Mutilación, desnudes, un poco ecchi, y una falsa relación (no diré de que)**

 _Cursiva: Sonidos y recuerdos._

 **Es todo, disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Agua Carmesí**

– Oye Len, ¿Porque tardas tanto?

– ¡Cállate Bakaito!

Un chico rubio de ojos azules llevaba puesto solo un short negro con amarillo le gritaba a un joven de cabellos y ojos azules con una bufanda del mismo color que es más grande que el mientras levantaba una tabla de surf amarilla.

Len y Kaito estaban en la playa de Suma y se dirigían al océano con la intención de montar las grandes olas que hacia el mar. Disfrutaban el último fin de semana de sus vacaciones de verano antes de comenzar el primer día de clases.

– El tiempo es valioso antes de no poder divertirnos más Len

– Si, si, dilo por ti Bakaito – medio cerró los ojos – aun me queda un año antes de comenzar con la preparatoria

– Que malo eres Len

– Lo que sea

Ambos fueron al mar y empezaron a alejarse de la orilla y en poco tiempo las olas llegaron y comenzaron a montarlas y en breve tiempo comenzaron a competir.

– Eres bueno Len – arrebozo al rubio – pero yo soy mejor

– Sigue hablando idiota de cabello azul

La gente que estaba en la arena observaba su pelea en el agua y las chicas que miraban se sonrojaban y sonreían como tontas al ver a los dos chicos muy sensuales estar solo en traje de baño y dejando a la vista sus torsos.

– Esa es una gran ola – Kaito señalo una que se empezaba a abrir – 20 puntos el quien logre pasarla sin caer – el peli-azul se dirigió hacia ella

– ¡Oye!

Ambos se metieron dentro de la ola y la gente que observaba esperaba a que ellos dos salieran. Después de un minuto y medio vieron salir a Kaito con aires de grandeza, pero cuando la ola desapareció se preocupó al no ver al rubio.

Pocos segundos después vieron salir del agua a Len que se recargo en su tabla para mantenerse a flote mientras tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

– Parece que gano esta Len – Kaito se acercó al rubio con orgullo de sí mismo.

– ¡Ganaste la batalla pero no la guerra! – sacudió su puño mientras una vena roja palpitaba en su cien. Parpadeo y se olvidó de su enojo hacia el peli-azul – ¿Qué es eso?

– ¿Qué?

Cuando volteo descubrió muchas gaviotas en el horizonte.

– ¿Qué crees que sea?

– No lo sé Kaito, pero es mejor averiguarlo antes de que las gaviotas terminen de comérselo – se subió a la tabla y empezó a acercarse hacia ese lugar.

– No creo que sea una buena idea – Len se alejó más de el – ¡Espérame!

Fueron hacia ese punto en donde las gaviotas se reunían y giraban alrededor como buitres. Cada vez que se acercaban podían escuchar sus graznidos hacerse más fuertes. Pero al estar demasiado cerca pudieron distinguir algo que se acercaba a ellos.

– Ne Len, ¿Qué es eso que se aproxima? – Kaito trato de distinguirlo.

– No lo sé, pero creo que ahora son varios… creo que son… – los ojos del rubio se ensancharon.

– ¡TIBURONES!

El grito del peli-azul alerto a los que estaban en el agua e hizo que ellos salieran de ahí.

En cambio Len y Kaito estaban tratando de alejarse, pero se sentían aterrorizados y frustrados en ver como los tiburones estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos.

– Len, quiero que sepas… ¡QUE TE CULPO A TI POR ESTO!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza a la espera de los afilados y puntiagudos dientes desgarrando su piel de una forma brutal haciéndole desear la muerte y ser solo una mancha carmesí en el mar azul. Pero en su lugar sintió una fuerte sacudida que casi lo hace caer en el agua.

Al abrir los ojos vio las aletas de los tiburones nadar muy rápido hacia un destino desconocido. De inmediato checo en la búsqueda de saber si todo estaba intacto. Soltó un profundo suspiro al ver que todo estaba bien. Volteo a ver a Kaito y descubrió que él también estaba bien, aunque permanecía en forma de bola y con los ojos cerrados.

Se abría reído si no hubiera visto algo que llamo su atención.

Al acercarse la vista lo impresiono como lo horrorizo.

El agua que debe de estar azul estaba completamente roja y a su alrededor estaban los cuerpos mutilados de muchos tiburones. Algunos estaban partidos a la mitad, otros en rodajas, y otros en tres o cuatro partes.

No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que lo que mato a esos tiburones no era una creatura acuática. Se acercó a una cabeza de tiburón y vio que el corte que tenía era uno muy limpio. Demasiado perfecto para ser solamente una cuchilla cualquiera.

Fue cuestión de segundos para entender porque esos tiburones lo ignoraron a él y su amigo.

Ellos no estaban buscando una merienda estaban huyendo, ¿Pero de qué?

Dejo la cabeza y miro alrededor si no había algo que pudiera dar una pista de la cosa que los ataco. Al no encontrar nada se preparó para irse antes de que esa cosa vuelva y los mate a ellos. Pero se detuvo al ver unas gaviotas estar sentadas sobre algo no muy lejos de donde estaba, y lo que quedaba del cuerpo de tiburón se movió, logro visualizar una pierna.

Al acercarse y en el proceso ahuyentar a las aves encontró a una chica de aparentemente su edad, desnuda y su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre y vísceras de tiburón.

Se puso a su lado y la subió a su tabla. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que aun respiraba, miro hacia Kaito y noto que aún estaba en su forma de bola.

– Hey, ¡Kaito! – tubo cuidado de no tocar más de lo que debería mientras llamaba al peli-azul – ¡Ven aquí!

– ¡No quiero! – Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados – ¿No ves que estoy esperando mi fin?

– ¡LOS TIBURONES SE FUERON DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO IDIOTA! – logro que el abriera los ojos confundido – ¡AYÚDAME ENCONTRÉ A ALGUIEN!

– ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!

El rubio ignoro la sorpresa que mostro Kaito al ver a los tiburones despedazados y acomodo a la chica en la tabla y comenzaron el viaje por la orilla.

Al llegar a la arena fueron rodeados por la gente que estaba ahí y las preguntas no tardaron en salir.

– ¿Quién es?

– ¿Por qué estaba en el agua?

– Más importante, ¿Cómo sobrevivió a los tiburones?

– Al parecer no tiene ni un rasguño

– Tal vez ella naufrago hace tiempo

– Okaa-san ¿Por qué esta sin ropa y manchada de pintura roja?

– No mires

– ¡Oigan! – Kaito llamo la atención de todos – deberían llamar a una ambulancia en primer lugar ¡Y NO LE TOMEN FOTOGRAFÍAS! – el peli-azul robo varios celulares y ganando protestas de los dueños.

Luego de que una madre llamo a una ambulancia y Kaito devolviera los celulares pero borrando las imágenes de la chica tomo una toalla que estaba cerca y cubrió la desnudes de la muchacha.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que haya estado en el agua? – Kaito le dijo a su amigo que no paraba de mirar a la chica que estaba acostada en la arena.

– No lo sé pero ella debió tener mucha suerte en poder sobrevivir a los tiburones y de la cosa que los mato

 _Mhhh_

Ambos parpadearon antes de mirar hacia abajo y ver que esa muchacha estaba empezando a abrir los ojos. Identificaron su color y era un azul celeste como el de Len, solo que un poco más nítido.

En cambio la chica vio borroso y se asustó al creer que había sido devuelta a ese oscuro y frio lugar, pero vio azul y amarillo, junto con otros colores que no conocía y se alivió de que no estaba dentro del líquido verde. Al aclararse su visión vio a gente como ella, pero no tenían pechos y eran más altos que ella.

Parpadeo dos veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban. Levanto su brazo y sin previo aviso le pico el ojo derecho al chico de cabello amarillo haciendo que suelte un gritillo mientras se cubría el ojo dañado y haciendo que ella grite y empiece a levantarse de donde estaba.

Tambaleándose, se levantó y empezó a alejarse de ellos y dejando caer la toalla que la cubría, aunque no pudo ir muy lejos ya que a los primeros pasos se enredó con sus propios pies e hizo que aterrizara de golpe en la arena. Ella se encogió en su lugar mientras era rodeada de gente similar los que vio al despertar, no entendían nada de lo que decían y solo pudo dejar salir gemidos y palabras incoherentes y sin significado.

Por alguna razón puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza y eso la tranquilizo, pero no lo suficiente. Sentía mucho temor por lo que le decían esas personas.

– ¡OIGAN!

Al no escuchar nada levanto la cabeza y delante de ella vio a los dos chicos que vio antes frente a la multitud de personas. Le incomodo las expresiones que tenían.

– En vez de asustarla deberían buscar algo con que cubrirla – Len hablo entre dientes.

Uno de la multitud le dio una blusa de manga corta de gran tamaño. Ella retrocedió un poco al verlo acercarse.

– Descuida

No entendió pero se detuvo ante su tono suave. Ella se arrimó un poco, del mismo modo él se acercó lentamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella vio que le ponía la blusa que traía en sus manos sobre su cabeza y se sintió cómoda con la tela que cubría su cuerpo. Soltó un gemido de miedo al no ver sus brazos pero el rubio le ayudo a sacarlos por los orificios que había en la blusa. Se sintió feliz de ver sus extremidades, aunque estaban siendo restringidas por la tela.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella volteo a ver al chico, y al escuchar lo que dijo solo inclino la cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión.

– ¿Tu nombre? Ya sabes

Ella siguió sin comprender.

– Mi nombre es Len Kagami – se señaló a sí mismo y después al peli-azul – y el cobarde de cabello azul es Bakaito Shion

– ¡Oye, no le digas eso! – se quejó al saber que su impresión hacia ella fue arruinada.

–… ¿E… a?

– No ea, es Len – le sonrió – Len

– ¿L… n?

– Casi – escucho sirenas y vio que la ambulancia ya había llegado – por fin llegaron

De la ambulancia salió una mujer de cabellos y ojos verdes y otra de cabellos largos color blanco y ojos azules. Al verlas correr hacia ellos con un botiquín de primeros auxilios vio como la chica se tensaba y trataba de alejarse de ahí, pero la detuvo y vio su rostro de incertidumbre. Pero la tranquilizo dándole una suave palmada en su cabeza.

– Recibimos la llamada de que una chica estaba en el mar cerca de tiburones – la mujer de cabello blanco hablo mientras veía a la gente a su alrededor hasta que sintió un golpecito en su hombro y vio que era Sonika.

– Amm, Lorra, es ella – Sonika señalo a la chica de cabellos dorados con un gran camisón y con la piel manchada de sangre.

La rubia miro a Len y este la ayudo a levantarse, pero se tropezó con sus pies, pero pudo retenerla antes de que cayera de nuevo y cargándola al estilo nupcial la llevo a la ambulancia e ignoro las miradas de los demás, y tras calmarla un poco más ella dejo que la atendieran.

Espero por más de treinta minutos y vio que Kaito le trajo una botella de agua y la tomo con gusto. Al ver salir a Sonika sabía que ya había terminado y se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Y como esta? – Len llamo la atención de la peli-verde.

– Pues… – ella suspiro – no muestra heridas físicas y es una gran fortuna que ella sobreviviera a los tiburones y lo que los elimino según ustedes y la gente de la playa…

– ¿Pero?

– No soy muy experta en este tema, pero su gran falta de memoria, conocimientos y problemas de confianza hacia la gente o cosas demuestra que está sufriendo de amnesia global

– ¿Y es grave?

– Es cuando alguien sufre o presencia algo que lo traumatizo hasta el punto en olvidar completamente sus recuerdos, algo así como un mecanismo de defensa – ella medio cerro los ojos – pero no es permanente, en algún momento recordara esos horribles eventos que lo traumatizo y será muy problemático cuando llegue ese día

– ¿Y su falta de movilidad? – Kaito se acercó un poco a la peli-verde.

– No estoy segura de sí eso sea parte de la amnesia, aunque también… pudo causarlo que antes de caer al agua debió estar confinada por mucho tiempo en un lugar muy estrecho que le impidió moverse – se froto la barbilla – además de eso, no se me ocurre nada que no requiera daño físico

– Entiendo

– ¿Es pariente tuyo? – miro a Len

– ¿Nani?

– No es que insinué nada, pero se parece mucho a ti – lo pensó por un momento – solo que un poco más pequeña y con el cabello más largo que tu

– Bueno, ella es…

– Su hermana

Ambos miraron a Kaito que sonreía de forma tranquila, en cambio el rubio parecía estar teniendo una tormenta en su mente.

– ¿En serio? – Sonika lo miro con desconfianza.

– Es que se perdió cuando era una niña de solo cinco añooooos

El peli-azul extendió su última palabra al ser arrastrado de la oreja por Len y alejándolo de la paramédicos a unos dos metros.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – mascullo entre dientes a su amigo.

– Ayudar

– Mejor no lo intentes

– No a ti, a ella – por la comisura de su ojo vio a la rubia sentada en la ambulancia y jugando con un estetoscopio – ella solo confía en ti y no sé si en mí, pero si al final termina en un orfanato se la comerán viva o peor

– Pero no sé qué hacer con una adolescente con la inteligencia de un bebe – lo miro firmemente – solo ve y arregla esto

– Bien – se acercó a Sonika y tomo una bocanada de aire – Len dice que si es su hermana y hará todo lo posible por ayudarla

Al escuchar eso Len cayó al suelo (estilo anime) y se levantó de inmediato para interrumpir pero la peli-verde ya había hablado.

– ¿Tienes pruebas?

– Si, mire – saco su celular y mostro la imagen de Len y de la rubia de niños vestidos del mismo traje de Lolita Gótica. Cuando Len vio esa foto se volvió literalmente blanco mientras una sombra azul cubría sus ojos.

–Mhh… – dudo un poco – bueno, creo que es suficiente prueba pero, ¿Por qué él también estaba vestido de Lolita Gótica?

– Les gustaba engañar a sus padres

– Solo por preocupación, no la pierdan de vista, tal vez sus secuestradores estén buscándola – volteo a ver a la chica que quería meterse unas inyecciones a la boca pero Lorra la detuvo – la gente que sufre de esto, al igual que un bebe quieren tocar y meterse todo a la boca así que cuidado con las cosas que pueden asfixiarla o matarla

– No la perderemos de vista

Minutos después ellas se fueron dejando a los tres solos y la gente empezó a divertirse en la playa. Los dos varones vieron a la rubia que le costaba mantenerse en pie y Len la sujeto de sus hombros antes de que cayera.

Segundos después sintió unas manos tocar su pecho sin mucha musculatura. Vio como ella palmeaba su pecho con curiosidad genuina e iba descendiendo poco a poco. Él le agarro su muñeca y la levanto hasta estar frente a sus ojos al ver que ella estaba por tocar su entrepierna.

– No, no se toca – el negó con la cabeza. Al parecer le entendió porque dejo de intentarlo, pero ella empezó a tocar a Kaito con su mano libre y estaba por tocar el pene cubierto de este hasta que otra vez Len la detuvo – ¡Tampoco el de Kaito! – Vio que ella se encogió ante su tono, suspiro y le froto sus cabellos manchados – solo… mantente cerca de mi

– _Se llama abrazo_

De repente ella le salto encima y lo abrazo como un koala.

– O-oye – Len se puso nervioso ante la cercanía.

– Parece que no será muy difícil enseñarle ciertas cosas – Kaito se rio ante la escena.

– A todo esto, ¿De dónde conseguiste esa foto mía?

– La encontré cuando visite tu casa hace unos meses – le sonrió enseñando los dientes – ¿Quién diría que nos ayudaría esta foto tuya frente al espejo?

– Cuando me libere de ella romperé tu celular

– No tiene caso ya vendí muchas copias – le saco la lengua.

– Demonios

* * *

 **¿Qué fue lo que asusto a esos tiburones? ¿Cómo escapo de esa situación? ¿Len será capaz de soportar a alguien más infantil que Kaito? Todo se sabrá más adelante. Lamento la larguísima espera, pero culpo a la universidad por ello. Espero que les haya entretenido el capitulo :3**

Quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo a **Akuno-p** , **Denisse Kagamine 24seven** , **Lady bunnybell** , **Minami Asakura** por los favoritos y otro agradecimiento a **Denisse Kagamine 24seven,** **Minami Asakura** junto con **diva goldsmith 3** y **mirrors02** por seguir este fic, realmente les agradezco demasiado en que apoyen este fic.

A aquellos que quieren escenas gore, angustiosas o de suspenso no se impacienten, no falta mucho para que la verdadera acción comience, mas no les diré cuantos capítulos faltan para eso.

 **sorayahikarine:** Perdón por la espera, espero que este capitulo compense el tiempo que demore, aunque sea un poco

 **m:** Espero te haya gustado este capitulo y lo siento por haber tardado demasiado.

 **Es todo por ahora, y lamento que sea un poco corto, pero como sabrán, una historia que revele lo mas importante al inicio ya no tiene mucho sentido en que alguien lo lea si sabe cual es el centro de todo.**

 **Me despido por ahora :3**


End file.
